Picking Your Own Fate
by DeathByBeauty
Summary: Dameon Guerrero experianced losing her brother Eddie, her best friend Chris, and now having to deal with her divorce with her exhusband Dave Batista. Is there anyone out there to help her? CenaxOCxDave
1. Chapter One: Where's Your Mind Been?

_**Picking Your Own Fate**_

_By: Miss Dollface_

**Disclaimer: I only own Caria Hardy. Dameon Guerrero is property of DameonBatista**

**

* * *

****Pairings: CenaxDamexDave, JeffCaria, DaveCandi**

* * *

**Chapter One: Where's Your Mind Been?**

Rain trickled down onto the windshield of the silver Chrysler I rode in. I stared out into spaced through the window as the car transported me to my destination.

Lately, I, Dameon Guerrero have just been spacing out completely. My mind with the thoughts lingering inside of it has just been in five different places.

As everyone knows, my brother died a couple years back. But then in May, my best guy friend Chris Benoit, a man that I considered my brother died too. I was devastated and thought I'd never get over their deaths. But then I did learn to accept they were gone.

But now, another issue is bothering me. I can't help thinking about my divorce with my ex-husband Dave Batista. I mean, I love my boyfriend John Cena. Though, I don't know what's been bothering me. It's not like I have left over feelings for Dave. Trust me, I don't. I guess it's just one big leap in my life that I've taken.

"Hey baby, are you hungry?" John asked me.

His voice zapped me back to reality. I blinked slightly and looked over at him. "Oh uh, yeah sure."

"What do you want?" he asked me again.

I thought to myself for a minute; what do I want to eat? "Uhh, how about a sub?"

"Okay." he said. "Well stop at the next gas station."

I replied to him with a nod. I noticed he was still looking at me. "Are you okay?"

I turned to him. "Oh yeah; I'm okay (I nodded again)"

I hate lying to him. I really needed someone to talk to.

* * *

**A/N: Good start? No? Let me know!**

**--- Miss Dollface**


	2. Chapter Two: Beginning Of An End

**Chapter Two: Beginning Of An End**

I took another swig off of my bottle of water and ate my last bite of the sub John bought me. I wiped the sweat off from my brow. Ugh, I could really use a shower. I had just finished my practice match with Maria and was so incredibly exhausted.

As I passed the corner of the hallway, I threw my wrappers into the trash can. Then, walking towards my locker room, I brushed shoulders with an unwelcoming face.

Great. It was Dave. I looked down at my feet as I moved on by him. I wanted to avoid any expressions from him at all costs.

"Having a wonderful time with your new fling?" he muttered quietly. I wasn't exactly sure what he actually said, but that's what it sounded like.

I stopped in my tracks and turned my head in his direction. I was really hoping to not have all this go on! "What?"

He halted too so the both of us could speak face-to-face "You heard me. Do you love him more than you did me?"

I sighed. I hated when drama like this began. "Dave, please don't do this. I needed to get out. Our relationship wasn't working from the beginning and you know it too."

His eyes were strangely dark. "Then tell me why this one won't be the same from what we had."

I couldn't answer the question. I just shook my head and said. "Dave, just please leave me alone..."

"Dame, I love you and that will never change. But I hope that moron breaks your heart." Dave said coldly to me. "And when he does, I won't be there when you crawl back. Because you'll know how it felt."

Tears threatened to fall down my pale cheeks. I became very angry. "Prick, how dare you speak to me like that."

I was about to slap my ex-husband when he caught my hand with his large hand. I felt him grip it a little tight. He looked and me and said "You better cut that shit out. It's getting old."

I yanked my hand back. "I hate you. Stay out of my life."

Dave just responded to me with a smirk. He walked off in the opposite direction as I watched him.

I heard footsteps approach me. A slender hand touched and rubbed my shoulder in a comforting way. I looked and saw my best friend Caria.

* * *

I was handed tissues by the Prescott native as we talked in my locker room.

"What an asshole. Ugh, that makes me sick just hearing him speak to you like that." Caria said in disgust.

I sniffed. "It's just really hard for him. You can't really blame him for being a little jealous."

Caria scoffed. "A little? Girl, he's obsessed! Dave has to stop this before he gets seriously hurt. I mean, I've known Cena for about six to seven years. If he wants something bag enough, he'll get it. Why do you think he's still the champ?"

I nodded. "You're right. But even though Dave is getting under my skin, I don't want to see him crash and burn. I can't allow it to get too brutal. Especially since John and I are an on_ and _off screen couple. I love him to the absolute extreme, but he can't get too agressive."

She agreed. "Yeah I know. That's why we're going to end this once and for all."

I stared at her. Caria had 'the look' smile on her face. I became suspicious. "Caria, why the hell are you smiling like that? What're you thinking?"

"I'm thinkin' Batista vs Cena in a 'I Quit' match. And you'll be the special referee." Caria smirked.

I shook my head. "No, no, no, no, no! Bad idea! Bad move!"

"Don't worry, when I talk to Vince, I'll just have him transfer Dave back onto Smackdown!" Caria reassured me. "We'll have it next week.

* * *

**A/N: Good? No? Let me know!**

**Quote of the moment:** SILENCE!! (Squeak) I keel yoo." -- Ackkmed off of 'Jeff Dunham -- Spark of Insanity'

**--- Miss Dollface**


	3. Chapter Three: Settling Scores

**Chapter Three: Settling Scores**

**A/N: Thank you all for being so wonderful! I'm glad you like it so far. Especially you Dame. :D Please review!**

* * *

RAW started off as it usually did. Fireworks exploding, fans going wild, excitement pumping through everyone's veins. It was great. 

Except for me, who was pretty much monumentally screwed. Why, oh WHY did Caria have to tell her idea to Vince? Now that it was out in the open, Vince told Coach and it was made official. Dave and John were in an 'I Quit' match. That should be good right? I mean, the fight was fixed to make Dave go back onto Smackdown! But this was far from good. Because now I was still going to have to deal with Dave being on my case hounding me about our divorce and what not. Grr.

I was in my locker room lacing up my shoes when I heard a voice come in.

"Well, well well. If it isn't my ex-girlfriend. How's it going in the love triangle with the two idiots?"

It was deep, and very unfortunate to be around. I rotated my body and met face-to-face with my other ex Randy Orton …and a cameraman by his side.

I got up and now was eye-to-eye with him. "I have a taser, and you have a wife (I pushed him away from me in the chest with my pointer finger) so back it up. **NOW.**"

That smug, little smirk was still on his face. Randy gave me a half shrug. "Hey, what Sam and Cena doesn't know, won't hurt them eh?"

I got closer to him and squinted my eyes. That was probably a bad thing to do considering he might steal a kiss from me. "You're insane. And I love John. I would never ever go back with you even if you weren't married. So VAMOOSE!"

Randy looked confused. I rolled my eyes. "It means leave dumbass! Now do so!"

I pushed him out of the room and to the door.

"Okay. I'll go. But Dame…" He pulled out an article of clothing out from his pocket. In all my dreading and regret, I noticed it's familiarity. It was a black bra with neon red mesh that covered the cups. It was MINE. He had it ever since we broke up. And it was my favorite one! He snickered as he jingled it. "…I'll be waiting."

He exited through the door. I really hate him.

* * *

John's music pumped up and all the fans roared with cheers. 

"From West Newbury, Massachusettes weighing in at an average of 235lbs --- John Cena!"

Coming down to the ring, Lilian handed him her microphone. The music died and the audience lowered their volume allowing him to talk.

"Well aren't well all in a great mood tonight!!" John exclaimed with high energy and excitement. The auicence cheered. "Yeah, but everything's not all fine and dandy with me tonight. I mean sure, we're all going to put on a great show for you all. But there's one matter I need to bring up. It's about my girlfriend... Dameon Guerrero. Latley, Dave Batista's been followin' her around and I for one, am not cool with that."

John soon got interrupted when Dave's music came on. He was frustrated, I knew, but he wouldn't show it as much. Dave stepped out into the open, he was seen in his regular suit, not combat attire. He also had in a microphone in his hand ready to respond.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa there Cena. Back it up. IMMEDIATLY." Dave ordered. "We need to talk about her."

"Excuse me? Uh-uh, don't tell me what to --- "

John was cut short and Dave continued on with his rant. "---Uh hold it kid, I'm not done talking. Now ever since I was married to Dame, YOU were always followin' her around with your junior-high crush. So I'd shut my mouth if I were you instead of runnin' it saying things that you can't back up!"

The West Newbury native held the mic up to his mouth. "You wanna settle this now?"

"Lets dance." Dave accepted.

_Sister, I'm not much a poet, but a criminal and you never had a chance...!_

The auidence roared with excitement as I came out.

I finally stepped into the scene with my own microphone in hand. "Whoa! Guys! ENOUGH! For weeks--no months you two have been at each other's throats! I'm sick of it!!"

"Honey just go back--"

I cut John off. "No don't John. I'm finally ending this! I can't take it anymore. Dave, leave me alone. I love John, okay? What we had was something special. But you knew it was going to end sooner or later. So please just stop okay?"

"Listen Dame, I'm going to win you back. I want to have you back as my wife. And it won't end (he pointed to John) until he's swimming in a blood bath!" Dave told her.

"You know what? This gives me a good idea." John spoke up again. "How about you and I settle this at No Mercy. You and me. In a **I QUIT MATCH**!"

Everyone liked that. But it got even better...or worse if you wanna put it.

"And Dameon will be the special guest refree!" John added.

"You're on!" Dave exclaimed.

So pretty much after that, it was official and became legal at No Mercy. This should be fun. Not.


End file.
